Special Weapon Zac
by Wflag
Summary: 1-3 chapter story on how one of the worst skins came out. It tells everything about it, from how it was created, to how it was then locked in a box and forgotten about for the good of the people, then it was rediscovered. Includes Teemo overlord, shrooms, screaming developers, "rito", and heart attacks.


Special Weapon Zac

_The story of how it was released_

_Prologue_

Just like other companies, Riot has secrets. An example of one of these secrets would be that Phreak is actually a robot that was programmed to say great puns. Or that Urf is a secret champion that can only be bought by having a key and 20,000 RP. A key to what you ask? A key to a locked drawer in the CEO of Riot's desk. This specific drawer holds many things that were never released or are so horrible they never should be released. But, occasionally one of these things gets released on accident (damn interns). An example of that would be Quinn, or maybe Fiora. Now some of these things in the drawer are skins, such as pornstar Ahri. Or champions, such as the aforementioned Urf. But there is one skin that was so horrible, so shitty that everyone who was involved with it swore to never talk about it.

The skins name is Special weapon Zac, and it is known as the purple shit stain of LoL. It is so bad; it stole that title from Lulu, who before then took it from Malzahar. My point is, it's _bad, _and I mean _really bad_. This is the story of the creation, the oath of secrecy then the rediscovery and releasement of it and Zac.

_Chapter one: _

_Creation_

_2010-02-10_

Now Zac was developed, and ready to go. But Riot had a dilemma, they needed a skin for him to launch in a bundle. Subninja, the creator of Zac told everybody that he would make it. Now he told everyone this right before his hours was over. So after him saying that, he went home and wanted to sketch and think the skin out. He was thinking of some pretty cool ideas "Maybe he is a robot and you can see his gear inside" he wondered. "I might as well play a game of league to help me think" he said out loud. So he logged into League, and went into a normal queue

The only champ that was available to him that he could pick was Teemo! Subninja sat there dumbfounded, staring at the screen. "Eh whatever, I'll sort this out later. I just want to play a game right now, and Teemo is fine." With this thought process, he picked and locked in Teemo. When the game went into the loading screen he started hearing whisperings in his mind. "_Recolors are good…..purple Zac is fine…..Teemo is your overlord…Recolors are good…Purple Zac is fine….Teemo is your overlord_" the whispers repeated in his head. Subninja looked around wildly, and in his panic to find the source, he fell off his chair. He clutched his head, and his vision swam. "_Recolors are good…..purple Zac is fine…..Teemo is your overlord_" the whispers repeated. Subninja gets on his knees, still cradling his head. "No, no I will never recolor a skin! Never will I resort to what our ancestors at Rito did to survive!" The whispers stopped for a moment then: "_Want some shrooms man_?" "NO, NO I DO NOT WANT SHROOMS!" screamed Subninja. "_Too _bad_, they are pretty good. But with our without the shrooms, you are going to do my bidding." _At this Subninja looked fearfully at his monitor, and sees 10 Teemo's loading in. His eyes go wide and he hears a sound behind him. He slowly turns around to see a large black man, who screams "**SUP NIGGA**" and stomps him in the face, knocking him out instantly.

Subninja wakes up slowly, at his desk. His monitor had a fist hole through it, and there was a paper in front of him. His eyes refocus and he thought "It can't be" he thought as he looked at it. It was a picture of a recolored Zac, a purple one in fact. The heading of it was "Special Weapon Zac" and there was a note beside it. "I will shank your bum if you don't turn this in bitch – Luv Lucian xoxoxox" Subninja looked at it carefully, remembering the black man. "Where did he come from?" he wondered. He stared at it, "should I do this, should I deliver this?" He thought about the threat and shook his head "I have to; releasing one shit skin is worth it if I get to keep my life." So with that, he grabbed the paper and put it in this super snazzy briefcase all Riot employees have. He looked at the time and releasing he had to go, left his house fast and took a taxi to Riot headquarters.

He arrived and went into the visual designers section. He passed Bob, and Steve. Jim was also there, designing a hideous looking champ. "If he wants a hideous name with a hideous champ he should call it Urgot." Subninja thought to himself. He made it to his boss, and handed him the skin, so it can be decided on in the next Riot meeting. "Thank you" nodded his boss with another generic name. "I wonder how the next meeting will go down with that skin." thought Subninja as he sat down at his desk. He logged in, and he froze. His wallpaper…..it had turned into a million pictures of Teemo. Frozen in shock, Subninja thought he was having a heart attack. What he did not know was that he was having a heart attack, and he was going to die due to a little furry yordle.

Bob sat at his desk, staring at a picture of his wife, who looked a little like Gragas. Suddenly his peace and quiet was interrupted by a loud **THUNK! **He walked out of his office to investigate, when he looked in the office over. Subninja is twitching on the floor, looking like he was dying. Bob yelled out to Steve down the hall "Call an ambulance, quick!" and ran into Subninja's office. He briefly glances at the monitor and sees teemo's face for a split second, before it disappears and was replaced by Subninja's favorite champion Galio. That day, the first of many deaths in Riot headquarters happened.

To be continued next chapter.


End file.
